


My Jolly Sailor

by YuTopia



Category: NCT (Band), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuTopia/pseuds/YuTopia
Summary: In which Jaehyun is a sailorAnd in the ocean he finds his lover





	My Jolly Sailor

The moon is full, the night is young 

The water's cold and uninviting

Mysterious yet enticing 

A young helpless sailor as their bait 

The predator lurking as they wait 

Jaehyun is his name, a pirate from another fallen crew

The crew of which the infamous Black Beard slew 

His lithe body battered and bruised

Except his handsome face they think they can use 

And indeed they thought right 

They had the young sailor row to his demise 

Cold and lonely is Jaehyun's description of the night 

But the moon shining and the stars twinkling up above is so bright 

They waited

And waited 

And waited 

The sea is testing their patience 

But they did not succumb to taunting ancient 

The young sailor is lamenting 

Listing down all his wishes and desires that he will never have the chance of fulfilling 

Full of sorrow, Jaehyun then sang 

'My name it is Maria, a merchants daughter fair '

The waves dance before him

'And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year '

The ominous dark clouds hid the ever seeing moon

'My heart is pierced by Cupid'

A soft splash, cutting the loud waves

'I disdain all glittering gold'

Scales gleam under the murky waters

'There is nothing can console me,'

Reaching out of the ocean and onto the edge of the boat are webbed hands

'But my jolly sailor bold'

Pearlescent gray eyes are fixated on him

Perhaps it is his intuition, or just pure luck

But the bait is looking over his shoulder there he see's it looking back

It is beautiful

Rosy red lips, sharp angles, silvery white hair and deep gray eyes empty of soul

It is death in it's most alluring and ethereal form

A creature of myths, child of the storm

Jaehyun, a bait, a mere sailor, a fragile human

And a deadly sweet merman

A sight to behold

A story to be told

'Can we talk?' 

The bait said, moving closer 

'Yes' 

It replies, voice velvety- matching it's exterior

'You're beautiful'

For the first time, Jaehyun is wearing a smile

'I adore it when human's sing' 

Keeping it aloft is it's bluish-silver tail 

'Aye, I enjoy singing'

Jaehyun is falling

'Are you my jolly sailor bold?' 

It asks, smile brilliant like gold

'Aye, that would be'

Moving even closer, the sailor is facing his end

'What should I refer my jolly sailor bold to?' 

It asks, light dancing in it's eyes 

'Jaehyun, you?' 

Dimpled cheeks coming into view

'Taeyong'

It is called Taeyong, 

The beauty is Taeyong 

'Will you take me away Taeyong?' 

The sounds of men shouting echoing in the distance did not faze them

Then a haunting melody from the sea's awoken fear of creatures earthen

'My heart is pierced by cupid'

Taeyong is reaching for Jaehyun's hand

'I disdain all glittering gold'

The splashes of water and rowing men is heard

'There is nothing can console me'

Jaehyun mouthed along 

'But my jolly sailor bold' 

Taeyong's eyes flashed like thunder

'Come all you pretty fair maids' 

The tides is drifting the baits' boat afar

'Whoever you may be'

Men screams in anger, tides pushing their boat back

'Who loves a jolly sailor bold' 

Jaehyun is lost in the stars of Taeyong's eyes

'That ploughs the raging sea' 

The wind picks up

'My heart is pierced by cupid'

Taeyong cupped Jaehyun's face, pulling him down

'I disdain all glittering gold' 

Jaehyun finds salvation right before his eyes

'There is nothing can console me'

Taeyong finds a meal, willing to die

'But my jolly sailor bold'

 

The song is sung  
The bitter taste of the ocean stung

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> This is my first ever post/drabble/fic here in AO3 and I hope you guys will like it ^^


End file.
